


报复

by monkeyboss



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyboss/pseuds/monkeyboss





	报复

1.  
金韩彬没有哪一刻能像现在这么糟心，他披着浴巾站在床边，头发还在滴水。金发少年躺在床上，浑身脱得只剩一条丁字裤，双腿大张，眼神热辣辣的瞅着他，意思明显。  
“先生，请问你喜欢戴套还是不带套，香蕉还是牛奶味的呢？”嗓音是刻意压细了的轻柔，媚得能掐出水。  
汽车旅馆的小房子不出二十平，一张床一张沙发，还有一张桌子，桌子上面放着一台老电视，估计打开都只会滋滋的闪雪屏。正是晚上八点多，西海岸的夜晚很亮，小镇人不眠，喜欢通宵的抽烟看球赛，楼下电视声音放得大，男人或激情或泄气的声音伴着海风特有的腥味传进来，嘈杂又烦人。  
金韩彬冷着脸看了一会儿后走过去，他俯下身与少年对视，少年眼睛大，是欧美人特有的湛蓝透亮，像宝石，一眨不眨的望着他时，里面春意的确很诱人。  
但再诱人的东西在他眼里都自动过了水，他对这类人毫无兴趣。  
“你睡的是我的床，如果想继续睡下去，麻烦交一半的房费。”金韩彬开口，嗓音又冷又淡。  
“而且......”他拿过少年手中的套子，把那个已经拆了个口子的东西重新摆上自己的床头，“乱动别人的东西是很不道德的行为，我买的是最大号，看你这尺寸也用不了，回去告诉你们老板，我要退货。”  
他说完左看右看，然后指着沙发上的衣服裤子，让人穿上，再多待一秒他就要收费了。  
少年撑起身来还想再试图交易，金韩彬不理他，自己捡了服装塞他怀里，坚定的指着门口，出去，他说。  
从海尔顿开到这里花费了一周的时间，期间他住过四个旅馆，开过两次枪，换了一次车子。出走的路上没带太多行李，一是嫌麻烦，二是他本来也没那么多东西，一张卡一盒金银珠宝，走到终点安家都够了。  
他坐在床上数盒子里的东西，七天时间里少了一只价值高档红酒的手表，一只镶着蓝宝石的戒指，还有一条串着骷髅的细手链。最后一个不值钱，是对方主动要求换的，他也就无所谓。  
他翻来覆去的数，仔细清点自己的财产，以确保无人在他不注意的时候从里面顺了点什么去。  
几分钟后有人敲门，先两下再一下，然后再三下，是特有的暗号。金韩彬把盒子收好放在床下，而后穿了拖鞋去开门。  
来人靠在门口，双手抱胸闲闲的支着一条腿，开门时对他挥挥手，冲他笑出一口白牙，“嗨~好久不见。”  
屁话，金韩彬看见人时丝毫不犹豫的关了门，哐的一声——明明三天之前还见过来着。  
2.  
之前打电话叫的前台服务来的很不是时候。  
对方在门外敲了半天，金知元去开的门，主动地把人邀请了进来，然后和来的人一起站在床边看金韩彬。  
“你多大？”金知元问来人，拿了柜子上拆了个口子的套套递过去。  
“20。”  
“这么小？”金知元又看向金韩彬，“原来你好这一口。”  
“我是说我的尺寸。”对方接过套子后却没有急着打开，他看向躺在床上，双手举过头顶被绑在栏杆上的人，恭敬地弯了个腰，问到：“需要我先洗澡吗？先生。”  
金知元摆摆手，示意他先去，“他爱干净，不洗澡不带套就不做。”  
他跪上床去俯身按在人两侧，看了一会儿后拿过一旁的领带——那是金韩彬最常戴的一条，黑色的。他轻轻的蒙住了金韩彬的眼睛，在后脑勺打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
浴室里传来哗哗的水声，楼下的足球赛应该是进入中场休息，男人们在这十五分钟的时间里抽出思绪转头泡妹。金韩彬有些后悔，自己为什么要一时耐不住的叫服务，更或者说，当初为什么要和金知元滚上床。  
被丝帕塞住嘴的感觉很不好受，他哼哼几声，觉得舌头发麻，嘴角抽筋。  
“我发誓你从今天起绝对不想再叫任何鸭子了，当然，如果你喜欢这种另类的快感的话。”  
金知元脱下自己的裤子，他拉开抽屉，里面几张卡片，上面的女人或咬着唇笑，或挑逗的岔开腿双手撑在后面，总之，都只穿着蕾丝内衣裤，胸大屁股翘。  
他把卡片拨在一边，从最里面翻了条粗红绳来。  
金韩彬皮肤白，绳子捆在他身上很是扎眼，胸前小小的朱红被勒得颜色变深，金知元低头含住，牙齿拉扯间对方又是一个战栗，扭着身子要躲，他落下身去将人压住，一下下的咬得啧啧作响。  
从金雾大街的别墅到几千公里之外的汽车旅馆，从狼窝跳进另一个火坑，只需要七天的时间。金韩彬挣不开身上的桎梏，对方只需一晚就能80%的知道他身体的弱点，知道揉他哪里他会激动得蜷起脚趾，也知道顶他哪里他会挺起腰绷紧腹部抽搐。  
他想，以后再也不在外面随意的喝别人递的酒了，免费的也不喝。  
3.  
肌肉结实的男人从洗浴间出来，只腰间系了条毛巾，毛发在走动间若隐若现。他身上还冒着水汽，头发也未吹，湿漉漉的往下滴水。  
床上战况激烈，一身腱子肉的男人正扯着另一个男人的双腿力量十足的撞击着，肉体的啪啪声很有节奏，就连床都嘎吱嘎吱叫得很合拍。  
男人走上前，毕恭毕敬地站在一旁，金知元缩臂重重地撞击十几下后止住不动，第一波液体很顺畅地全部射精金韩彬体内，他握住金韩彬的腰小幅度的抽插，而后等液体不再往外涌时，抽了兄弟出来。  
沙发上扔着他的裤子，他一脚踩上去，盘腿坐在一旁优哉游哉的点了支烟，在烟雾里抬手示意男人接上。  
“20.”他看着男人的那玩意儿说，指的是自己勃起后的状态，西方男人都够粗长，他丝毫不觉得自己逊色。  
“June。”男人做着自我介绍，但大家都心知肚明，这只是他的艺名。  
金韩彬撅着屁股趴伏在床上，腰肢低下去，双腿已是快跪不住。蒙住他眼睛的领带在晃动中依然牢固，拴在手上的绳子也勒得很紧，好在金知元还有点良心，那条粗绳子从他的身上移了地方，绑在了他的脚上。  
June跪在金韩彬后面，一手握住自己的兄弟，手枪拨了拨，穴口关不住的白浊便从里缓缓流出来，蜿蜒至大腿根。他突然改了主意，俯下身去，用舌尖将那些东西全堵了回去。  
金韩彬抑制不住的战栗，浑身颤抖着要躲，男人捧着他臂瓣的双手牢固有力，不带一点商量的余地。后面的舌头很厉害，翻搅几乎又要把他舔开，领带被眼泪浸得湿透，他耳朵红得滴血，鼻腔里哼的音带了浓重的哭腔，手指拽紧了绳子，难过得快要晕过去。  
男人顶了进去，那根性器确实如他所说，足够粗长，金韩彬被带得往后撞击，身前高高翘起，往外涌出液体来。  
金知元在旁边眯着眼默默的吸烟，像在观赏一出G片，一屋子缭绕的烟雾，金韩彬就在烟雾里摇晃，伴着自带的音乐，呜呜嗯嗯的，让人热血沸腾。  
他拿过床头的玻璃烟灰缸，指尖点了点把灰抖下去，接着把剩下的一半慢悠悠的吸完。  
“你做一次收入多少？”  
“看客户心情，如果好的话，偶尔还能有小费。”  
金知元点点头，他伸手过去，取出了塞金韩彬嘴里的丝帕，丝帕被唾液濡湿浸透，不成样子。他把丝帕扔在一旁，凑上前去，两指捏住金韩彬的脸颊与他接吻，唾液不受控制的溢出来，滴落在床单上，金韩彬在耸动间叫出声来，嘶哑撩人的带着哭意。  
他跪上床，性器正对金韩彬脸部，June很懂的一下下的重重撞过来，使人嘴唇与他碰上又分离。  
金知元手指夹着烟深深地吸了口，抬起金韩彬的脸来呼的喷了出去，金韩彬被呛住，似乎明白他的用意，扯着绳子又要躲。  
“放开我......”他的话说的毫无力气，后面的男人手掌在他后背来回滑动，干得起劲，金韩彬挣扎起来，口中没了阻碍，似乎底气也就上来了。June索性覆在他身上，双手紧紧的勒住他的腰，身下抽出又插入，又重又狠的撞击，力度大得他说不出完整的话。  
金知元扼住他的下颌，把自己顶入他的口腔，腥膻味闷得他无法呼吸。  
会死的，金韩彬头脑发晕的想。  
4.  
领带被扯了下来，转而绑在被解了绳子的手上。  
金知元喜欢面对面的操他，所以他让June抱着金韩彬，自己提了他的两条腿环在腰上，手指摸索着探进去。  
June的太粗了，金知元加上一根手指进来，金韩彬难受得呜咽扭动，身上却使不上一点劲来。  
他大概还是记恨自己的。  
他不就是被人下了套不小心和他滚了床单，不就是走的时候顺了对方一瓶红酒而已吗？好吧，还顺了一辆车——车子被暴露，在枪击中后轮爆胎，出旅馆时对方的车刚好停在面前，而车钥匙刚好在他口袋里。  
金知元一向说到做到，说不放过他就会追着他跑三天，说要让他再也不想叫鸭子就能让他再也不想叫鸭子。他把自己顶了进去，现在两根东西塞在金韩彬里面，撑得他失声尖叫。  
“出去！”他挥动手，金知元拉住中间的领带止住了他的胡乱挥舞。June配合的扼住他的脖子，让他仰靠在自己肩上，身下极缓的抽插。  
他张着嘴沉重的喘息，挣不开扭不动，眼里的泪糊得看不清任何画面，只在流入耳后时清凉感明显。  
待人完整的顶进去，他人已经湿得像脱水的鱼，奄奄一息，金知元不知给他注射了什么东西，针头插在身上痛觉倒不明显，他只觉得自己软得不行，两条腿再也勾不住人。  
“我说过的，你从我这里拿走了什么，就得以同等的价格还回来。”  
这就是报复，金知元咬着他下嘴唇说。


End file.
